Movie Night
by Utada 15
Summary: <html><head></head>It's a Friday night and Dash's house is empty for the weekend so he can finally have a date with Danny that doesn't last for a resounding ten minutes after what seemed like a full month of having virtually no contact at all. But what he forgot was that as the old saying goes: absence makes the heart grow fonder. And what he planned for the night is going to go in a different way...</html>


"Movie Night"

By: Utada15

**Summary****:** It's a Friday night and Dash's house is empty for the weekend so he can finally have a date with Danny that doesn't last for a resounding ten minutes after what seemed like a full month of having virtually no contact with his boyfriend. He made tons of popcorn and took out different movie selections for his late night rendezvous with Danny. But what he forgot was that as the old saying goes: absence makes the heart grow fonder, and what he planned for the night might go into a slightly different direction…

[birthday present for arashi wolf princess]

**LEMON ALERT!**

**So, first off, thanks to vampygurl402 for asking me to do a request in the first place! Seeing the fact that you tried to reach out to me really made my day. **

**Also, thanks Evie for giving me the idea for this fanfiction (don't you just LOVE when your family decides to help you?)!**

**PS: Happy birthday arashi wolf princess!**

_Okay, I got all the movies out. Which would he like better?_ I internally asked myself as I examined all the DVD's in my hand. My eyes roamed from the _Ruby Gloom _(the DVD pack that held all three seasons), to _The Addams Family Values_ and finally at_ Clone High_ (the complete pack with all of the episodes). I smirked as I looked at the covers for each DVD and thought about how childish they were (except for Clone High, although it did have it's moments).

Danny actually loved horror rather then cartoons or family movies, he even had a few favorite thrillers (he was so happy when _Purge II: Anarchy_ came out) but I was a different story entirely. The concepts and plot lines of most horror movies either sucked or made little to no sense at all. There was also the infuriating realization that I would have every once in a while when watching a "scary" movie, and that was: _it wasn't even scary! _Plus, the amount of times a girl's rack was shown was borderline ridiculous. That, coupled with the fact that my very own home town was overrun with ghosts, pretty much ruined it for me. Which is why I loved how willingly Danny was able to comply to my comedy and family film aesthetics.

Besides, since my parents will be gone for the next three days for a business trip, we had enough time for him to try and change my mind to break a horror in there somewhere in between. Hearing the beep of the popcorn machine, signaling the end of the kernel's poppage, I set the movies down to retrieve them. My mom had gotten the machine mostly because she always wanted one but she gloated about her choice after reading an article about how microwavable popcorn could give you cancer. It was something about the chemicals in the lining of the bag that would be released and seep into the popped kernels when heated. Regardless, I found the machine pretty cool and not getting cancer was a pretty nice bonus that came along with it.

The doorbell rang just as I herded all of the popped kernels into the biggest plastic bowl of my house's kitchen. I entered the living room to place the clear bowl onto the table next to the DVD's before my bare feet led me to my front door. I straightened my gray Young the Giant t-shirt along the way as a small smile formed upon my lips.

"Hey babe." I greeted after opening the door, leaning against the door frame so I could be somewhat eye level with him.

"Hey," he smiled and stood on his tiptoes to give me a quick peck on the lips.

My smile widened as my happiness that my street was completely deserted grew. Most of the people in my neighborhood went to some save the whales (or some random animal) benefit concert at Amity Park. We would have gone too but the fact that Sam kept calling the concert sponsors "posers" left us feeling as if it was a fraud, so we didn't.

But I was happy none the less because Danny usually wouldn't show affection or even come that close to me until we were completely alone. But with the street virtually empty, that wasn't a problem tonight. Neither of us were "out" even though I told him I wouldn't mind going public-he refused. I guess I didn't mind as long as he did want to go out with me, even if the only two people who know we are a thing are Sam and Tucker (and I'm pretty sure his sister Jazz is close to figuring it out, or already has and is just waiting for us to say it).

To keep it a secret, whenever Danny wanted to "hang out" he would invite me on an outing with him, Sam and Tucker. If I ever asked him out to somewhere semi-public or some jock party, he would usually show up at our date annoyingly with Sam and Tucker in tow. Again, I didn't mind too much but there were days where I wanted to smack the smirks off of their faces whenever a "date" was made for the four of us. In their defense, they did put up a lot with our secret relationship shit. Plus, they knew when to back off and give us a little (inconspicuous) space.

"So Danny," I started after taking in his outfit, "you ready for gym class, or nah?" I smirked when he looked down at the black Get Scared t-shirt (that used to be mine) that covered his torso, along with the Jack Skeleton drawstring book bag that he held, a pair of form fitting black and somewhat short shorts and his ever infamous beat up red Chuck Taylors as well.

"Or nah." He replied with a smirk as he entered my house. "But you look like you're ready for the mosh pit." He chuckled as he eyed my ripped and bleach splattered blue jeans.

"Hey, it's not my fault I can't do laundry."

"Seriously?" He asked incredulously after walking past me to land on the couch, drop his book bag on the floor and take his beat up red Chucks off. "That all came from you actually doing your chores?!"

"Yep," I replied as the first shoe hit the floor, "the rips came from the washing machine and the bleach splatters are from me when I tried to wash them myself after my first try went down the toilet."

Danny brought his feet up as he shook his head with a smile as he began to remove his socks. "I swear you're lucky you can cook, otherwise this wouldn't work." The snarky reply that I had thought up died in my throat after my eyes fell to his socks.

"Dude," I said as I finally made it to the couch, "did you steal those from Jazz, or nah?" I gestured to the neon pink and green striped socks with a black toxic sign over it.

"OR NAH! I stole them from Sam, actually. But don't tell her."

"Danny, this is starting to become a habit." At his confused gaze and slight pout, I continued. "I mean your whole outfit is made of different things from someone else's closet. What, did you steal those shorts from someone too?"

"Now Dash, I'll have you know that just because these used to belong to Jazz and somehow found their way to my closet-"

Before he could even finish his sentence I burst out laughing. With a small smile resting over my lips I replied, "whatever helps you sleep at night, babe." He rolled his eyes as he reached for a handful of popcorn.

"Oh my God!" Danny gasped, stopping short of the clear bowl. "We so have to watch this!" Another fit of laughter escaped my mouth after seeing the awe and wonder sparkling in his sapphire eyes as he held the Ruby Gloom DVD up with both of his hands.

Cupping his cheek, I brought him closer to me, making it easier to kiss his forehead. "'Course, babe. Grab the soda from the kitchen and I'll set this up out here, okay?"

His cheeks were now dusted with a light rose tint as his eyes averted to the ground (in this cutest, little shy looking way that I just love). Danny let out a breathy reply of "o-okay," as his answer. I could feel the goofy smile settle onto my face as he got up to get our beverages.

"Alright, A.W.!" I heard my boyfriend squeal just as the DVD player closed. I brought my attention from the 50 inch screen to my cutely gleeful boyfriend. "Dude, I fucking love this brand of root beer!" He all but jumped up and down and clapped his hands in excitement.

"No duh." I smirked as I looked at the cups in Danny's hand. Gee, I wonder which is mine, I thought as I eyed the blue and purple cups. "Now come on, let's watch some cartoons like the young adults that we are." He rolled his eyes as he unceremoniously plopped down onto the couch and filled our cups.

I pressed the okay button making the theme song instantly begin to play for the first episode of the first season of Ruby Gloom. Danny set the bottle of A.W. down and snuggled into my side before I placed my arm over his shoulder.

"Hey Dash?"

"What's up, Danny?" I asked looking down at him, making my lavender eyes meet his baby blues.

"I-I really missed you… and stuff…" He mumbled after averting my eye contact.

We hadn't been able to see each other for more than a few minutes at a time because of all of the games my team had been playing lately. After we would win, it was only common knowledge that I would have to go with the motions and go "celebrate" with the rest of the team. And with the predicament that Danny put us in -I mean, that we're in, he was usually able to congratulate me right before the other jocks and slutty cheerleaders dragged me away.

"I missed you too, babe." I whispered back. I didn't even realize that we were leaning into each other until we were only centimeters apart. Watching the way Danny's eyelashes ghosted against his cheeks once his eyes fluttered shut always made me blush slightly.

I enjoyed that sight for about two more seconds before letting my own eyelashes flow downwards and met his soft lips. A warm feeling enveloped me as I felt him wrap his arms around my neck. Reciprocating the act, I placed one hand on his cheek and the other on his hip.

The kiss was gentle with slowly gliding tongues meeting each other and whispered words shared in between the tongues' embrace. Again, I didn't even notice how I started to lean into Danny even farther until I felt us fall back onto the couch. Danny let out a quiet, mewling sound and thrust his tongue even more fervently into my mouth. I let my hand wander from his cheek to his neck where I lightly caressed the sensitive flesh. Our tongues met and tangled up together a couple of more times before my tongue and mouth began to wander as well.

"D-Dash…" Danny gasped.

I smiled against the flushed flesh of his neck. He moved his head towards the TV, making it easier for me to lavish his throat. I begrudgingly moved lower to the junction where his neck met his collarbone. Leaving marks on Danny was what I loved best, but he didn't want anyone to suspect so I was never permitted to leave marks that were easily visible-so that meant collarbone and below.

"Danny," I whispered before giving his earlobe a single sultry lick as my hand went to his upper thigh and rose until I was slightly touching cheek, "I want you." I felt him give a shiver before hesitantly looking up to meet my eyes.

"Take me." He said with lusty, half open eyes and rose colored cheeks. Just the look he was giving me started to get me hard, I made sure he knew by rubbing against him slightly. Danny let out a gasp and started to grind against me, letting me know he was growing as well.

Our kissing became even more fervent as I felt Danny's hands under my shirt on my naked chest and abs. I warm feeling made it's way down my spine as I did the same and made my way under his shirt to feel up his back. Soon, though, they were both shed and our make out session got even more intense as our unclothed chests met.

"Danny, I really wish I would have known we wouldn't even be watching movies tonight." I said a little shakily with a smirk as I reached for the remote and turned the TV off.

"It's not my fault my boyfriend likes to tempt me…"

He gave me a lustful, intense look before licking his lips only to come closer and capturing my own pair of lips. As my other hand made its way lower to join my left hand that was under the leg part of his shorts, his rose to encircle my neck as he used his hips to grind against me a bit.

I pulled on his elastic waisted shorts, making them go lower until they were a little past his hips all the while kissing Danny deeply before he grew impatient and pushed me over so that he was straddling my hips. He rose up to take off his shorts and boxers as well as as my his shirt. Once he had all of his clothing off, he attacked my lips once again while grinding against me. This (along with a very long list of other things) is what I loved when we would get intimate. Danny would almost be like a power bottom, and be incredibly hot doing so.

My hands then went to his round bottom to give it a good squeeze. The frantic motions of his hips against my clothed nether regions seemed to leave Danny unsatisfied. He sat up again but this time to rid me of my bottoms. I helped him maneuver his shaking hands to unzip my jeans. Lifting my hips, we were able to get my jeans off but since I had gone commando (not intending for this to happen, though, I just like the feeling) so that was all that had to be taken off.

"D-Dash..." Danny moaned out with his onyx eyelashes hovering ever slightly over his rose tinted cheeks, showing his glistening baby blues. The look alone could of had any one orgasm right then (I almost did, almost) but the sight of him jerking himself off whilst looking at me so erotically is what had me so close to the edge.

With a passion filled/slightly animalistic growl, I grabbed him by his waist to bring him down to me and flipped us over. The cute mewl that escaped his mouth got captured in mine after I claimed his lips. As I grinded against him I let my lips fall to his ear in order to whisper, "Danny, lube?"

"M-My pack." He whispered back, lazily gesturing to the side of the couch. Leaning over to get to his book bag I began to lightly kiss his neck. "Dash, oh... N-Not the neck." He tried to warn against his moans as my left land opened and got into his bookbag.

"I won't leave any marks." I promised just as I found the small plastic vile of his favorite strawberry flavored lube (thank you Spencer's!). "Shit," I muttered under my breath. At Danny's confused face I realized it wasn't as low as I had originally thought, though. "I didn't get any more condoms, I kind of didn't think we'd be..." I trailed off and averted my eyes to the side as I began to blush from my explanation.

"Okay," was Danny's only reply as he used both of his hands to gently turn my head and bring me down to his face, giving me a gentle, passionate kiss.

Before I got too involved in the addictive kiss, I used one of my hands to gently pushed Danny back a bit so we could look into each other's eyes. "You're okay with that," I asked.

"W-Well, we've been together for about a year and if we're going to stay together," his blush got darker, causing him to look to the side just as I had before, "I guess we'll be monotomous, and junk. So i-it's okay, right?" As he asked this he turned his blue eyes to me, making my heart stop for a split second and then swell the very next.

Closing my eyes as I smiled, I leaned into him to rest my forehead onto his. "Does this mean we can tell everyone about us, then?"

"Dash," he hesitated, "I didn't say all that..."

"Please?" I begged in a breathy voice into his ear knowing it would turn him on. I knew this counted as playing dirty, messing with his hormones head by whispering into his ear, his weak spot, but it had to be done. I needed to get him to agree to going public and I needed all the help I could get to make him agree.

"C-can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Yes," I said giving him a peck on the lips.

Watching how his blush got even worse and his breath shallower I relished in his breathy voice as he sultrily said, "Dash, I need you."

"Get on your stomach then, but keep your hips up." I watched with a smirk as he immediately followed my order. "Spread your legs more." I smirked once again when I heard his breath hitch as he complied with my demand once again. Just as I was about to pop the lid of the strawberry liquid open, a thought came to me as an idea formed. Danny wiggled his shapley rump with a mewling whimper out of impatience as I tried to grow the courage to voice my request. "Danny?"

"Yeah?" He questioned, looking over his shoulder.

"If I wanted to try something, would you trust me?"

He was silent as he rose to sit on his knees, still looking over his shoulder. "Yes."

"Are you sure?" I asked for clarification.

"I trust you," he replied with lust filled eyes, turning around to crawl towards me. He stopped once he was in my lap to kiss me deeply. That was all I need to get my courage back up.

Once our lips slowly separated I went to his ear in order to whisper, "go back to how you were, then."

Danny gave me one last lingering kiss before turning back around to put his rump back in the air. My smirk reappeared once I saw him spread his legs further apart. I opened the small vile of lube after crawling towards the appealing specimen in front of me and coated my right pointer finger with it. Hearing Danny's whimpering moan after a quarter of my finger entered him made my heart beat faster. My blood rushed even faster through my body as my adrenaline began to pick up once my finger began to go even further into him. It wasn't until my pointer finger was completely inside of him that I retracted it a bit only to thrust it back into him.

"Ah! D-Dash, harder, oh!" Danny cried out.

He then tried to muffle his cries off by lowering his mouth onto the couch below him. But all that did was make the couch slightly reverberate once his moans went into it. Feeling the slight buzzing sensation on my knees only added to my excitement as I retracted my finger all of the way out of his hole. He turned his head so I could see his misted over, confused eyes.

"Hold on babe."

"Dash, please, I really need you." He said breathily. I felt my pulse quicken once again but this time it felt like all of my blood rushed to my nether regions. I leaned over his shorter, lithe body and grabbed the back of his head to capture his mouth in a hard kiss. I could feel he was surprised but that didn't stop him from opening his mouth and reciprocating the kiss with his tongue. "Dash..." He cried longingly as I slowly backed up from him.

"Just wait," I reiterated, growing a smirk as I slowly made my way to his pert rump. He didn't object but I could tell that he was still confused. I used the hand that wasn't holding the lube to hold his hip up as I looked up and locked eyes with Danny again. "You trust me, right?"

"Yes," he answered in the same breathy voice.

This spurred me on enough to finally close my eyes and open my mouth, letting my tongue out a bit. I don't think Danny realized what I was doing until my tongue actually made contact with his hole. I heard his breath hitch at the initial contact of my tongue as I slowly bade my appendage to go in deeper. I opened my eyes once my tongue began to slither even more inside of him to see his left hand fisting the fabric of the couch as his ragged pants grew in volume. I thrust my tongue into his opening even harder, earning me a moan from his sweet mouth.

"How does it feel?" I asked after one final lick of his hole.

"W-Wierd but good." He panted. "Dash, I-I, ah..." He trailed off with a moan once two off my lubed fingers were thrusted into his opening. I began to alternate between my tongue and fingers, relishing in the sweet strawberry and sex scented air. Just as I had three fingers thrusting into him, I had to make my tongue exit out of Danny to place the lube vile onto the table. Being able to use both of my hands for leverage made it easier to hold the squirming Dany still. "Dash," he called out looking over his shoulder again, "fuck me."

I felt myself freeze and retract my fingers out of shock. I would be the first guy to admit that Danny is undeniably cute and in times like this unfathomably sexy, but this really caught me off guard. Especially since our escapades had been put on pause recently, he had been acting rather innocently, and in general he was fairly innocent teen. So this made for quite a shock, and it was.

Danny turned around so he was laying on his back and facing me. My eyes locked with his misty, angelic orbs again as he beckoned me forward. He placed his hands around my neck and lifted his hips in order to grind his dick against mine. I instantly let a throaty groan escape me as my head lowered itself into the crook of Danny's neck. As I began to lavish his pale throat, out of the corner of my eye I saw how he reached for the vile on the table.

I then went to his lips as heard the pop of the strawberry lube's top being opened. The scent of strawberries met my nose once again right before my senses were stolen from me. The next thing I knew, Danny's lubed up hand was stroking my member. "Danny," I panted after separating our lips as he gave me few more strokes, "stop. I need to be inside of you."

"Please," he gasped out, retracting his hand away.

"Hold your legs up," I instructed once my hands were placed on his hips. With the lube quickly forgotten, he dropped it to the floor to follow my command. I heard his breath hitch once I brought my naked member to his twitching hole. I watch Danny bite his bottom lip as I started to enter him. Watching the way his eyes scrunched closed as his blush got even deeper and the feeling of Danny's insides as I slid into him made it hard to keep my very own eyes open.

The feeling was euphoric, to say the least. Danny seemed tighter then usual, it felt almost reminiscent of our first time but even better. The feeling of his heat wrapped around me was intensified, this being the first time I didn't use a condom, and the fact that we hadn't done anything sexual for over a month made it hard to control myself. _And I'm only half way in,_ I thought to myself.

"Stop," Danny whimpered in a slightly pained voice. I had to use every ounce of self control to listen to him. After getting my hormones back under my reins, I looked to him with concern.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked.

"N-No, I just need to get used to it." He panted. "I-It feels good," he clarified, "it's just been a while."

I leaned forward, careful to not make my member slide into him anymore, to kiss him softly. I took a hold on his right hand, making him let go of his upper thigh, only to guide it to his nipple in order forbid to fondle it. I hoped this along with the series of soft touches and our slow kiss would help him relax because I was running out of restraint and the feeling of him clenching inside of me wasn't helping things. I shivered in anticipation and clenched my teeth in order to stay still.

"Danny, can I move?" He didn't seem like he was ready but he could probably tell from my voice and eyes that I was about five seconds from spontaneous combustion.

"Okay," he whispered with a slight nod. Grabbing back onto his hip I applied more pressure to make my member slowly move forward about two more inches. As I did this I gave a series of soft kisses to his lower neck and collarbone area. "Wait." Danny called out again. I bit my bottom lip to stifle any protests and held onto Danny's supple thigh with an iron grip. I brought my head up to meet his eyes. They were half open and still misted over.

A whispered okay fell from his lips once again and I entered my last few inches into him. Once I was completely inside of him he wrapped his legs around my hips as his hands went to his own member. I stayed still to make sure he was completely accostumed to my girth before exiting out of him by a few inches and slowly giving a shallow thrust back into him. At my second thrust I exited a little bit more and angled my thrust slightly to the right. At the way he threw his head back and the louder moan that escaped his lips alerted me that I had found his prostate.

"Ah! There, oh Dash..." He cried out as he began to stroke himself slightly harder with his trembling hands.

I gave a harder, faster thrust into him hoping it wouldn't be too soon for him. But again, his body told me that this was the right course of direction. After two more similar thrusts, I finally retracted my dick almost all the way out of him, stopping at the head of my member, and gave one forceful thrust to enter back inside of him. Danny's right hand went up next to his face to grab onto the fabric of the arm from the couch as his other went to his mouth to keep his cries at a lower volume. Taking this hand in mine, I removed it from his mouth as I attached my own lips to it as my thrusts became even more erratic. His arm was them wrapped my neck as the other squeezed my palm.

Once my lips were separated from the panting Dany beneath me, I went straight to his ear and whispered all the things I knew would turn him on. All the while thrusting into my lithe boyfriend even harder listening to the symphony of his moans and the sounds of our bodies colliding against one another.

"Moan louder for me," he followed my instruction at once and loudly cried out my name. I then let out a throaty moan before saying, "I love when you scream my name. Do it again." Again he followed my command as his grip on my neck tightened.

His cries were timed to my thrusts inside of him. Every time I hit his prostate he would call my name, each time louder then the last. But all of this stimulation got me more and more turned on, getting me closer to the edge. As I got closer to my climax, I started to lose my tempo as I was only worried about the warm euphoria that I was starting to think was too good to be real. It wasn't until I felt Danny's arm move lower and his fingernails bite into the skin of my upper back before a stream of warm semi fluid substance hit my abs and the scalding walls of him wrapped even tighter around me that I finally emptied my seed inside of him.

I felt myself collapse over Danny's smaller frame. I tried to rest most of my weight on my fore arms as my head fell to rest upon his forehead as we both tried to catch our breath. A few moments after my forehead and his connected, he opened his pale blue eyes slightly. The intensity in his gaze beckoned me forward until our lips met for a passionate yet sluggish kiss.

"Dash," he said once separating our lips, "can we stay here for the night?"

"Yeah." I told him as I slowly began to pull out of him.

He winced and hissed out a breath when I was finally able to exit all of the way out of him. I watched in facination as my cum began to drop out of his hole. I lowered myself until I was right infront of the opening that was in between his still spread legs. I then began to caress the tender flesh of his hole with my tongue, tasting my seed all the while. From my position I was able to see how his dick tried to rise once again but fell back, exhausted.

"Dash stop, if we keep going I won't be able to walk for a week. And I can barely keep my eyes open as it is." He let out a lazy sigh towards the end of his sentence after I gave him one last long, lingering lick.

"Okay," I said as I crawled towards him again. Laying back down, I wrapped my arms around him. "Do you want a blanket?" I asked as I gazed into his mesmerizing eyes.

"Nah," he yawned, "I'm fine, let's just sleep." Giving him a peck on the forehead, I began to close my eyes but was startled awake by the four words that left his mouth. "I love you, Dash."

"I love you too," I told him as my arms tightened around him. He angled his neck upwards to make it easier to lay soft kisses upon my neck. I grasped onto his waist even tighter as I repressed a moan. "What happened to stopping here for the night?"

"It's not my fault my boyfriend likes to temp me." He repeated with a mischievous grin. That was all I needed for an invitation. With a sly grin of my own I flipped us over and latched my lips over his. The small moan that was caught in between our mouths was what alerted me to know that he was just as ready as I was for round two.

**Okay so... I'M SO, SO , SO , SO, SO SOOOOORRRRRY! This was kind of "due" August 30th but um... Guess who didn't stick to that? I kind of ran into some computer problems and the fact that I shunned my summer AP work kind of didn't help my original laziness. Regardless I did finish it. I promise I won't do this again, though. SWEARSIES!**

**Also, reviews are LOVED, pointers are accepted.**

**PS: sorry if it seemed rushed at the end, but I hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
